


Leg Hair

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Emma and Regina have a chat about shaving.





	Leg Hair

“Sorry I’m gross,” Emma said. “Wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

Regina blinked. “Gross?”

“You know, stubbly and spiky.” She gestured toward her legs.

“It’s just hair,” Regina said. She usually understood Emma, but sometimes she got wound up about something that didn’t make sense.

“It’s- not- nice?” Emma said.

“I mean, yes, hairless skin is softer and I prefer it, but why be- ashamed about something natural?”

“Yeah, I was taught to be ashamed from the second puberty hit.” Emma chuckled. “Sometimes I forget you’re not from here.”

“Sounds like a good thing I’m not.”

Emma smiled and nodded.


End file.
